


Come la prima volta.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, coachella 2019, this two drive me crazy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sono due labbra a svegliarti.Due labbra morbide appena poggiate contro le tue mentre due braccia ti stringono tirandoti contro ancora di più sul corpo sul quale sei accoccolato.Ricambi quel bacio prima di metterti nuovamente comodo e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’uomo con cui sei.





	Come la prima volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Le foto del Coachella mi hanno implorato di scrivere questa cosa e io non sono nessuno per non farlo.  
> Scritta nello spazio di un pomeriggio in cui ho avuto qualche ora libera, mi sono lasciata andare completamente rendendomi conto che questi due mi ispirano un botto di roba romantica e dolce.  
> Quindi questo è il risultato di quella che più scrivo più sembra un unica storia con un senso logico tutto suo.  
> Ma vi lascio leggere che è meglio!  
> Marinella

Sono due labbra a svegliarti.  
Due labbra morbide appena poggiate contro le tue mentre due braccia ti stringono tirandoti contro ancora di più sul corpo sul quale sei accoccolato.  
Ricambi quel bacio prima di metterti nuovamente comodo e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’uomo con cui sei.

Le mani di Daniel accarezzando con calma la tua schiena nuda facendoti rabbrividire mentre le labbra non smettono di lasciare piccoli baci contro il lato del tuo viso, fin dove riesce a raggiungere.

Senti ancora la sua presenza dentro di te in quel momento, la sera prima Daniel era stato particolarmente attento a lasciarti tremante e bisognoso prima di darti tutto quello di cui avevi bisogno.

Sentivi ancora la stanchezza insieme a tutto il piacere che avevi provato quando avevate cominciato a muovervi insieme in modo perfetto. Daniel era sconvolgente, non solo nel modo in cui si occupava di te ma in ogni cosa, lo è anche in quel momento.  
“E’ quasi l’alba.”

Ha la voce roca di quando è appena sveglio e le sue mani sono sulla parte bassa della tua schiena prima di scendere lentamente a ridisegnare le forme definite del tuo sedere facendoti sospirare pesantemente quando Daniel si sofferma ad accarezzare la tua apertura senza forzarla.  
“Daniel..”

Ansimi appena contro la sua pelle in quel momento e lo stringi più forte portando una mano tra i suoi capelli ricci.  
Lo senti sorridere contro la sua guancia non appena avverte la tensione del tuo corpo.

Riprende a ricoprirti di baci mentre inizi a svegliarti del tutto.   
Chiedergli di venire con te è stata la scelta migliore che potessi fare, lo hai capito appena siete rimasti da soli per davvero.

Era tutto facile quando eri con lui, era facile fidarti completamente di qualcuno come non facevi da anni, con Daniel era facile.  
Porti un mano sulla sua guancia e ti sporgi verso le sue labbra per baciarlo. Muovete le labbra insieme, non è niente di troppo esigente.

Lo baci semplicemente perché ti va di farlo, perché con Daniel è facile perdersi in mille baci, senza voler niente che non sia un bacio ancora.  
Quando vi staccate siete entrambi senza fiato e ma finalmente apri gli occhi.  
Fuori è ancora buio ma non troppo da non lasciarti vedere il suo viso.

Ha i capelli leggermente spettinati e un sorriso dolcissimo sulle labbra, ti guarda in quel modo che hai scoperto di adorare e tutto quello che vorresti fare è dargli ancora un altro bacio. 

Un loop infinito in cui sei caduto dopo la prima volta.  
“Ti va di vedere l’alba con me?”

Te lo chiede contro le labbra con gli occhi chiusi. Hai ancora la mano sul suo viso e lo accarezzi delicatamente godendoti ancora un secondo la sua vicinanza e il silenzio che vi circonda.

“Si.”  
E’ appena un sussurro che poi è seguito da un altro bacio e ancora un altro.

Quando vi alzate non sai quando tempo sia realisticamente passato ma fuori è più luminoso.  
Vi ritrovate sulla terrazza della casa vicino Los Angeles in cui siete per quei giorni.

Indossate solo i boxer e un lenzuolo a coprirvi entrambi. Non è ancora molto caldo ma non fa neanche cosi freddo in California da non permettervi di stare bene in quel modo.   
Daniel ti stringe tra le braccia, l’alba davanti voi piano piano colora il cielo di mille tonalità diverse.  
Ed è tutto facile.

Tutto facile, come intrecciare le dita con quelle del moro sotto il lenzuolo all’altezza del tuo cuore e sei certo che Daniel ne possa sentire il battuti impazziti in qualche modo.  
Facile come la consapevolezza che vi siete trovati nel momento in cui avevi un po’ smesso di credere in tutto, dove ti eri detto che stavi bene anche da solo.

Era tutto facile come rendersi conto che di Daniel ti stavi innamorando per davvero.  
Sorridi, mentre l’alba davanti a voi continua lentamente rendendo quel posto ancora più magico di quanto non lo sia già, il silenzio interrotto solo da una chitarra in lontananza che suona una qualche canzone che non riesci a riconoscere.

“E’ bellissimo.”  
Lo dici a bassa voce come se in qualche modo potessi disturbare qualcuno.

E non smetti di guardare davanti a te mentre lo dici perché lo spettacolo ti toglie completamente il fiato e non importa quante albe tu veda nella vita, saranno sempre in grado di lasciarti senza parole.

“Si, meraviglioso.”  
La voce di Daniel ti riporta lì ma quando volti appena lo sguardo per poterlo osservare, lui sta guardando te.

Ed è come in uno di quei film romantici che ami tanto, perché non sta parlando dello spettacolo che ha davanti in quel momento.  
“Sei meraviglioso.”  
Ed è tutto facile.

Facile come innamorarsi dell’uomo che hai davanti mentre la luce del sole ne illumina i tratti perfetti e gli fa brillare gli occhi.  
Con Daniel è facile.

Con lui non hai voglia di fermarti, vuoi solo vivere ogni secondo.  
Lo baci ancora, come la prima volta. 

Come se fosse la prima volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate anche su twitter @delesmiles_  
> Tumblr https://fiorisuilampioni.tumblr.com/


End file.
